CIA, FBI, you choose
by Reggiebaby
Summary: Out of no where she's back, but not without some baggage. DevanWoody eventually. I'll update when I get the time.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Crossing Jordan or any of the original characters. 

Mrs. Maquire's home: 6:30 AM 

While laying in bed on the warm spring morning, Mrs. Maquire awoke with a start as her phone rang.

_Who in their right mind would be calling at this ungodly hour_ she thought.

"Hello" Mrs. Maquire spoke into the phone in a groggy voice.

"Mrs. Maquire, this is Colonel Davidson of the United States Marine Corps. I am calling in regard to your daughter Devan Maquire."

Hearing her daughters name sent chills up Mrs. Maquire's spine. Ever since she had heard Jordan say that Devan was gone, she hadn't slept without the nightmares.

"Mrs. Maquire, we need you to meet us at Hanscom Air Force Base, we will send a car to pick you up in one hour."

"What is this concerning sir, my daughter has been dead for over 9 months. If you don't mind, I would rather not bring up bad memories. If you seriously need to speak to someone about her, a friend of hers has taken charge of her businesses for me. You can call Det. Woodrow Hoyt at 367-8897."

"Mam, I can promise you want to come meet with us. If you would like to, you can bring this Hoyt for support. The car will be at your house in one hour."

With that the Col. hung up. And Mrs. Maquire immediately called Woody.

"Hello." Greeted a very irratated voice on the other end.

In a rushed and frantic voice she told Woody what had just happened.

"Woody, its Mrs. Maquire, I just received a call from the Marine Corps regarding Devan. They are coming to pick me up in a hour to meet with them. I asked them to call you since I didn't want to bring up bad memories, and you said you would take care of this kind of stuff, but then he said that I would want to meet with them. Do you have any idea what this could be about?"

"No, I have no idea." Woody said. " I'll be over in half an hour, hopefully I can just talk to these guys and this will all be over as soon as possible." With that they hung up and Woody headed over to Mrs. Maquire's home.

Mrs. Maquire sat anxiously on her couch, she looked at the clock on the table beside her. It read 7:04. As she looked back up, her doorbell rang. She ran over to the door and pulled it open to see a tired and disheveled looking Woody standing there.

Since the time of Devan's death, her and Woody had become close friends. He was there for her in her times of need, and vice versa. She knew he had had a hard time getting over Devan, and was glad that he seemes to start to move on. She had a feeling that this incident may hamper his ability to move on for awhile.

"Hello Woody, please come in. Thank you so much for coming over on such short notice. I have no idea what this could be about."

"No problem Nadine (I don't know her actual first name so this is gonna be it). I don't want you to have to deal with anything alone."

Right as they sat down, the doorbell rang again.

When Mrs. Maquire answered the door, she found a very formal Marine staring back at her.

"Your early." Was the only thing she said before Woody got to the door.

"Mam, and uh, sir, I am here to escort you to Hanscom Air Force Base. I am not supposed to answer any questions, which I couldn't any ways because I don't know any answers. So would you please follow me."

As the Marine walked down the sidewalk, Woody grabbed their coats and said, "If you want me to deal with this, you can stay here."

"No, I want to see this, if they have any information on what happened to Devan, I want to know about it."

They sat in silence for the 20 minutes it took to get to the Air Force Base.

As they came to a stop at the gates of the base, Colonel Davidson approached the car and opened the door for Mrs. Maquire.

"Mam, I am Colonel Davidson, if you would follow me, we can get this over with as soon as possible."

"What exactly are we getting over with?" asked Woody.

"You'll see soon enough." Replied the Colonel, as they approached the doors of a huge hanger.

The Colonel opened the door, "if you'll just step through, Mr. Hoyt if you'll just wait one minute, let her go in first."

As she stepped through and let her eyes adjust to the light, she heard a light voice from across the room.

"Hey mom."

As Woody was waiting outside of the hanger with the Colonel, he heard a scream come from inside the hanger. With hearing the scream, he dashed into the door as saw Nadine crouched down on the floor holding someone with long, blonde hair. He stopped dead at the sight.

_What the, that can't be, no, she's dead, I was there, its not possible, but if its not her, then who._

With that thought going through his mind. He heard a small voice.

"Hey Woody, long time no see."

As he turned around from the wall he noticed he had been staring at, he saw her. But she wasn't the same as when he had last seen her. Her face was cut up and bruised, and she looked as though she had put on 10 pounds of muscle, then lost all the fat on her body. Her face was tired, but happy at the same time. As her mother hugged her, she grimaced when she hugged her tight as though her ribs were hurt. He stood there staring at her for what seemed like an eternity.

"Hello, woody, any one in there?"

As she said this, Woody managed to choke out, "Devan, how, why, but you're dead."

"Well, I may look and feel as though I was dead, but according to doctors, and well all of the characteristics of life tell me that I am very well alive." At that, she peeled away from her mother and stood up. As she stood up, she started to sway a little, and another Marine ran to her side to steady her. "I'm okay Randall, just give me a sec to regroup my brain cells here." After a few seconds, she lightly pushed him off and slowly, and very awkwardly, limped over towards Woody. As she stopped a few feet in front of him, he looked into her eyes.

What he saw there was pain. He didn't know how he saw it, but he did. Mental, physical, and emotional pain.

"Devan, what happened to you?" he asked in a quiet, calm, and worried voice.

"That's where I come in." Came a booming voice behind him, making him jump. "Randall, come and take Devan back to bed. She's really pushing the doctors orders as it is." With those orders, a tall, muscular black man came up behind Devan and put his arms around her shoulders and waist. As they started to walk off toward the back of the hangar, Devan turned around gave them a weak smile. "If you two will stay here for a few minutes, I will explain as much as confidentially allows as to what Devan has been up to for the last 9 months."

"I'm going to get straight to the point here, this way you can go see Devan as soon as possible. Your daughter, and your, uh, well friend is not exactly who you think she is. First Lieutenant

Devan Maquire is the squad leader for a, well hush hush, infantry incorporated with the FBI, CIA, Secret Service, and well, basically all of the governmental security organizations. This squad does undercover business for the president himself. Basically, they are the most highly trained soldiers in the country, and well, the world. Recently, the CIA has discovered that a certain organization may have become involved with another certain organization. And well, these two organizations together spells disaster to the American people. We sent Devan's squad over seas to investigate this possibility. While over _there_, her squad was some how made, and they were ambushed and kidnapped. How they were made, we do not yet know, and for that matter how they actually managed to kidnap the top 3 of them is unimaginable. They left the rest of the squad for dead. Four out of the five left died. Ok, I'm going in a little deeper than I wanted to. While being held by the so-called 'bad men' if you don't mind, Randall, who you just saw, broke out before any questioning occurred. He made it back here without any serious injuries. Devan, and the other captive weren't so lucky. The other man ended up dying while in captivity. The only reason Devan made it was, well I think you to can figure out what made them keep her for so long. It took us 6 months to find her, and get her out. With that, I'll have you two escorted to Devan's room. I'm sorry that I had to give this, well, disturbing news to you so fast without warning, but I thought that you'd like to know what happened to her. Oh, and about the plane crash, she was never aboard, we just put her name on the roster after we found that Devan was kidnapped and that the plane was going to crash. We couldn't have you all looking for her you know. Again, I'm sorry about all of this. Private Magee will take you to Devan now."

With that, the Colonel left, and another Marine came up and escorted them out of the building to another large white building which read _Hanscom Air Force Base Hospital. _They walked to the hospital, and up to Devans room in silence. As the private left them outside of the room, Mrs. Maquire ran inside to Devans side. Woody just stood and looked into the room trying to figure out what had just happened to him within the last 2 hours. "_Devan's alive, but she was held hostage and tortured, and for all I know worse. This has to be a dream."_ He looked inside and saw Nadine sitting by the side of the hospital bed crying and holding Devans hand. Sitting on the side of the bed was Randall, he was rubbing her left shoulder, and every time he pushed against it, she grimaced, but was trying to hold it back. _She's still the strong person I knew and loved. O god, did I just say loved? It's just because she came back from the dead, yeah that's it. _A soft voice startled him out of his daze.

"Woody are you gonna just stand there or, AH, hey, watch it there bucko, that shoulder is still attached to my body. Sorry Woody, uh, o yeah, come here. I missed you."

Just hearing those words turned Woody into the happy-go-lucky person he was before Devan left him. With that he walked over to where Randall was sitting. "Excuse me for a minute, uh sir, but I need to say something to her." Randall got up and muttered something about giving them some time alone with her, but that they'd have to leave in an hour so she could get her rest.

"Sorry about him, but ever since I got back he's been insanely overprotective of….."

She didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence. Woody sat down on the side of her bed, very gently and carefully cupped her face with both hands and lightly kissed her. After breaking the kiss, he looked at her "I REALLY missed you to."

Warning: from now on, there will be a few light swear words, and some serious topics. Nothing to bad I swear.

"I thought I'd never get to see this sight. But god damn I've never been so happy in my life!" Shouted Mrs. Maquire through a few sobs.

"Mother! Since when do you swear?!"

"I'm sorry, I just got my dead daughter back, and now she's kissing the best, most generous man in the world, excuse me if I lose control a little bit. I'm going to call Jordan and tell her the good news!"

After she left the room, Devan looked at Woody with a questioning look in her eyes. "Why is she calling Jordan?"

Wrapping his hand gently around her small bruised hand, he answered. "Well, after you, uh, died, Jordan and I talked to your mother a lot. She had a tough time as you can imagine. Jordan has called her every day since the day the plane crashed. She's been unbelievable with this whole thing. I've never seen her so deep into anything in my life. Sorry, I'm rambling, I just can't believe what just happened." Looking up, he noticed that Devan didn't seem to be paying attention to what he was saying.

"Woody I am so sorry, I thought I'd be back in a few days, it was supposed to be an in and out op, no one was supposed to get hurt. I should be dead, the only reason why I'm still alive is because I'm a woman, and those god damn bastards were to horny to keep it in their pants! I couldn't care less about the injuries or the rape, but I should be dead, I'm the leader, I should have died with the rest of my team! God damn it! I'm going to get those damn bastards back for what they did to my team even if I die trying! AH! Damn it, I'm getting sick and tired of being cooped up in this bed. Woody, can you help me out of bed and into some clothes, I have to get out of here." As she got up, a doctor and a few nurses came running into the room.

"Lieutenant, you must stay in bed, you're not even close to recovered yet! Your body is still weak from the trauma."

"That's nice and all, but if I can survive months of ongoing torture, I think I can deal with going home and getting the hell out of this place. Just give me the papers that I have to sign saying that I am leaving on my own will. And don't worry Colonel Davidson won't yell at you, he's going to save all of that for me."

After signing the papers with warnings from the doctor, Mrs. Maquire, and even Woody, Devan finally stepped out of the hospital, and into a golf cart which would take them to the gates where a military issued car was waiting. After reaching the gates, they all walked over to an awaiting Colonel.

"Don't worry Devan, I was expecting this. But you know that you cant stay by yourself, and sorry to say Mrs. Maquire, your not strong enough for her to be able to stay with you."

"She can stay with me." Woody immediately said.

"Okay Mr. Hoyt, I'm going to ride over with you to explain all of the procedures that Devan HAS to go through. Devan and Mrs. Maquire, I'm going to send you two over in a separate car." After the two women got into one car, another car pulled up and The Colonel and Woody piled in. "I need you to make sure that she does everything that I tell you. I can tell you already that she's going to resist and say that she is fine, but she's not. She's having nightmares, but of course she isn't telling anyone anything, the only reason we know there is problems is that when the nurses come in to do their routine checkups while she's asleep, they say that she is sweating and rolling around in her sleep. Devan is a trained Marine, she sleeps still without any problems. She's is obviously suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress, or PTS. If this were any other officer, she'd be going through intense psychotherapy right now. But it's Devan, and well, that won't do any good for her. Now here is a list of the physical routines that she has to do every day. She's going to push herself to the limit. Let her. If it looks like she's in pain, it's because she is. Ignore it, she can handle it. The only thing I don't want you to ignore, or let her get away with is that I want you to try to get her to talk about what happened. I need you there for support. She might open up to you. And that's is the only reason why I'm letting her leave. Well we're here."

After saying good-bye to everyone, the Colonel drove off.

"Alright, I called Jordan and told her to meet us here, I'm pretty sure she's bringing the whole crew over" Just as Mrs. Maquire finished talking, a Boston ME office SUV rolled up right beside them and the "Crew" piled out. One by one, Jordan, Nigel, Bug, Garret, Lily, and even Sydney looked at Devan and gasped.

With seeing the look on their faces, Devan put up a strong front. She smiled her 'Devan smile' and walked over without as much as an off step and gave each one of them a hug. "Did ya miss me?" After seeing the tension around her, Devan excused herself to get a shower.

"Hold on there sport, it says here that you're not supposed to get your stitches wet for another 5 days." Woody stated as he read the list the Colonel gave him.

"Davidson also told you that you were allowed to let me push myself to the limit am I right?" After receiving a slow nod from Woody, she continued. "Consider this pushing myself. Look I know you're worried about me, but I'm fine, I really don't need your help, but I have to humor Davidson. So, I'm going to go and get a shower." With that she left eight people staring at her in silence.

"Well, I'm sure she's probably starved after eating hospital food for the past 2 weeks. How about you all go back to the morgue, and I'll bring her by and pick you all up after she gets showered and changed."

After everyone but Jordan piled back into the car, they took off.

"If you don't mind me staying, I want to see her." Jordan said.

"Oh that's fine honey, I'm sure she wants to see you to." Nadine said.

After heading up to Woodys' apartment, they all sat and waited for Devan to get out of the shower. When they heard the door open, they all jumped to their feet. As Devan stepped out of the bathroom, they all gasped in shock. She walked out of the bathroom in jeans and a bra. Her stomach, which was now basically a six-pack was etched with fresh, long cuts. Some were still stitched, while others had the scars from the stitching. By seeing all of the looks she got from the others Devan looked down at her stomach.

"Oh yeah, kinda forgot about those. Uh, I forgot my shirt." She walked over to her bag and grabbed a baggy Marine sweat-shirt from it. After putting it on, she sat down beside Jordan. " Okay, I've got some explaining to do. Especially to you mom."

"Mom, do you remember right after I graduated college, and I went to see Europe on my own?" Her mom nodded. "Well instead of traveling, I joined the Marines. I don't know why, but I did. I went through basic, and after I finished, I talked to my Drill Sergeant about what I could do with the Marines. Since women can't go into combat, I didn't know what I was going to do. Davidson, my Sergeant, asked me to come back the next day. When I did, I walked into the room with 8 other men. When Davidson walked to the front of the room, he was joined by the President. The President told us that we were hand-selected from bases across the nation to be a special task force that worked directly under him. Obviously I agreed. Apparently they make exceptions to the no women in combat rule. Since then, when I told you I was traveling for business, or leaving for a period of time, I was either training or being sent on covert ops. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you until now, but since most of my team's dead, there's no longer anything to hide."

Silence filled the room as Devan leaned back against the couch. "Well, I'm starving, how about we go get some Chinese since I missed my date with you last time Woody."

They all agreed and headed out the door. As they arrived at the morgue, Devan hesitated before heading inside.

"You alright?" Jordan asked.

"I'm fine, let's do this." Devan replied. She stood up straight and walked through the door. Heads immediately turned and people whispered as she walked passed. When they arrived at the morgue, Devan instinctively walked to her office, only to realize that it was no longer her office. She stopped at the door and looked in. As she was staring, Woody walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. As Devan felt his arms rub against her bruised ribs, she grabbed his arms and forced herself away from him. Woody stood there staring at her, not believing how fast and forceful she was. "You know I'm getting really tired of people staring at me like that." She said as she coolly walked by him and headed out the door where everyone waited for them to go out to dinner.

After dinner where Devan acted as though nothing had happened to her, everyone went home, including her mom. When Devan and Woody walked through the door, Devan turned around and looked him in the eye. "I'm sorry about earlier, it's just my ribs still hurt a little, and well pain kinda sets me off into Marine mode." As she said that, she looked down at her feet.

Woody walked up to her at lifted her chin up to look her in the eyes. When he looked at her, he could tell she was still scared. When he went to pull her to him, she winced. He looked at her with concern in his eyes. "God baby, what did they do to you?"

"You don't want know." She said hesitantly.

"Yes I do, I want to take care of you. I don't care if you don't think that you need it, but I'm I need to Devan, I lost you once, I can't do it again. I want to see exactly what they did to you." With that he walked up to her and she slowly and painfully took off the sweatshirt. He traced his hand just above her skin where there was bruising or cuts. He led her over to the couch and she sat down and rolled up her jeans. When he looked at her legs, his anger grew even more for the men who did this to her. Her left knee had a cut across the tendon that holds the knee-cap to the shin bone. There were cuts and bruises everywhere he looked on her body. When she brought his face up to look at her, there were tears in his eyes. She stood up pushed him down on the couch. With that she climbed onto his lap.

"Don't worry about hurting me, just don't push on the ribs and I'll be fine." After giving him fair warning she kissed him. A kiss that showed how much passion they held for one another. That night, Devan fell asleep in Woodys arms.

She awoke from the first dreamless night she'd had since she could remember to the shrill ring of her military issued phone.

"Damn it, are you kidding me." She said as she struggled to get out of Woodys grasp as painlessly as possible to answer her phone. "Maquire here."

"Devan, it's Randall, I think you need to get over here, we just received a threat from you know who. Do you want me to come get you, or can you get over here by yourself?"

"Uh, I think I can get over there myself. Just gimme forty minutes and I'll be there." With that, they hung up and Devan sighed to herself. "_well I knew it had to start at some point, buy why now? Uh Oh, I don't have a license any more, and Woody's gonna love this." _"Woody, hey, wake up."

A groggy Woody jumped and fell off the couch when he saw Devan looking at him. Bringing both of them down at the same time. The moment he landed on top of her, she kneed him in the stomach and threw him off of her. As he flew through the air, she jumped up only to realize that her ribs and shoulder did not like the idea. After landing on his back and getting the wind knocked out of him, Woody got up and looked over at Devan who was kneeling on one knee struggling to breath. "Oh shit, Devan are you okay?" he said as he ran over to her side.

"Just give me a minute and I'll be fine." She said between shallow breaths. As she went to stand up, Woody jumped to her side to try and help her up. "Don't touch me! I'm sorry Woody I just need a minute. Could you just bring the car to the front, I need a ride to the base."

"Yeah, sure just let me change quick and I'll get the car."

After meeting him down in front of the building, and getting in the car, they drove in silent tension until Woody cleared his throat. "Uh, what do you need to do at the base?"

"I'd tell you but I'd have to kill you. Okay, that's not all that funny since it's true, but uh, Randall called and he needed me here right away."

"Oh, let me guess, secret Marine stuff."

"Yeah, you could say that. You can just let me off at the gates, Randall is gonna meet me there."

"Uh, okay. Do you need me to pick you up later?"

"Probably not, I have no idea how long I'm going to be. He can just drive me back later tonight. You should go to work. I don't want to make you change everything just because I'm back."

"Devan, you died! In all honesty, I don't want to leave your side. Now I know I have to, but I want you to know I'm here, for anything." At that, they pulled up to the gates and Randall ran up to open the door for Devan.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." As she walked to the gates to get okayed to go through, Randall walked up to the window of the car.

"Don't worry man, I'll take care of her. Although, it is nice to see someone as concerned about her as me. I'll bring her home later. See ya man."

As Woody watched the two Marines walk through the gates, he actually felt a pang of jealously towards the man walking with Devan. The two were seemed very comfortable with each other, they were joking around and laughing at each other. "_I gotta figure out what the hell is going on here. Maybe Jordan can help me out here." _With that he started driving toward the morgue.

As Devan was walking with Randall across the base campus, she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She saw him looking at her with a concerned look etched on his face. "Why are you still looking at me like that?" she asked him.

"I shouldn't have left you there. You should have gone, I should have stayed."

"I gave you the order to go. You were the only one of us that could have made that run and you know that. You getting back here saved my life." She stopped and turned him towards her. "Look at me. You followed a direct order given to you by a superior. You had to follow it."

"Devan, I don't care what you say I should have done, but I know I shouldn't have let you stay there." As he said this, he ran a hand through her hair with one hand and took her hand in his other. "I still love you Devan, I don't care what the rules say or what is so called right or wrong. I want to be with you.

"You know as a fact that we can't Randall. I'm your superior. If it was any other way I'd say yes, but I can't. Now, what did you call me over for."

Looking depressed and defeated, Randall agreed and led her into one of the buildings into a room full of computers. "Okay, Admandu is basically pissed that you got away from him. Here is the video we just received from him."

A forty some looking man came on the screen. He had a bushy beard and graying black hair. "You all think that saving your girl saved her life. I never planned on killing her. I was going to make her my bride, but since you took away from me, you just cost her, her life. There is nothing you can do to stop this. I just hope she's enjoyed her time back home, because it will come to an end very shortly. Oh by the way, I now run both of organizations you were looking into. So yes, you also have to worry about that now to. I'll see you soon Devan. Good bye my love." With that, the screen went blank. When Randall looked over to Devan, she was shaking.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked her.

"I am going to kill that bastard. He thinks that he can scare me. Well he has no conception of pain, but I'll make sure he does." Saying that, Devan turned around and walked out the door. "Randall, I'm borrowing your car to run home and get a change of clothes. I'll be back in an hour."

As she was walking out the door Randall called to her. "Hey sport, you want the keys or are you gonna break in and hotwire it?" He threw her the keys.

"Oh yeah, I guess those would help." She said as she caught them and walked out the door.

As Woody arrived at the morgue, he walked in to find that they were having a slow day. Sydney, Nigel, and Bug were tossing a foot-ball around while Garret and Lily were talking in his office. Just as he was looking for Jordan she showed up right in front of him.

"Hey Woody, where's the walking dead?" she asked referring to Devan.

"Uh, she's doing some secret Marine somthin or other. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, come on, lets go to my office." As she led him into her office, his cell phone rang.

"Hello,………..Oh hey Nadine.………….Uh, no she's at the base for who knows what………Yeah, I'll have her call you when I see her……..No problem, Bye."

"Her mother must be in heaven right now. God, I can't believe she's alive. It's like waking up from a dream. So what did you want to talk about."

"It's about Devan. I know she's going through some tough stuff right now, but I don't know what to do right now. She's sweet and acts like she's starting to cope one moment, but then she goes into Marine mode and blocks off anything I try to say to her. She's hot one moment then cold the next. It seems that when she's with Randall, her friend from her squad, she's perfectly fine. I'm sorry I just needed someone to vent to."

Jordan had a feeling that this would happen when Nadine called her and told her Devan was alive. Woody and her had just started to get back to the way they used to be. She knew that any chance they had of getting together was pretty much shattered now that Devan was back in the picture. "Woody, I don't know what to tell you. Just give her time, hopefully she'll figure out what she wants and then you two can figure out what both of you want."

After a few moments passed by Garret poked his head into the door. "Jordan, we got a body. We're heading out in five. Hey Woody, how's Devan doing?"

"She's as good as can be expected. Well, I guess I should get going. Jordan, do you think you could stop by for dinner later? Devan's mom is stopping by and I'm sure she'd like to see you again."

"Yeah, that sounds great. About seven then."

"Yup, well, I'm off."

As Woody left, Jordan sat thinking Garret poked his head in again. "Hey Jordan, you doin okay with all of this? I know that you and Woody were just starting to get close again."

"Yeah, I'm doin okay. I just can't believe that she's alive is all."

"Well if you want to talk, you know I'm here." As the ME crew headed out, Devan arrived back at the base.

As Devan walked out of the locker room after changing into the military issued camo pants and fitted tan tee shirt, she started her run around the base. "_If that bastard thinks he can scare me into thinking I'm weak he's got another thing comin." _

As she was on her third mile Randall came up running beside her. "Obviously you're not going to listen to my warnings of pushing it, so I'm just going to join you."

"If you're going to join me, you're gonna have to run the obstacle course with me."

"Well then, lets just see if you still got it shall we?"

About half way through the obstacle course, Devan hollered at Randall to stop for a minute. "Hey hold up a second! If my knee pops one more time, I think it'll pop right off." She smiled up at him as she sat down.

"Let me see." He said as he sat down beside her and took her leg into his lap. As he rubbed it, she tilted her head back and let out a soft moan. " I know that you don't want to hear this, but you are pushing your knee a little bit to much. This tendon is just starting mend, and the amount you're doing wit it right now is making it worse, not better. How about we call it a day and we just do a little more tomorrow."

"You know, I'm to tired to argue right now. Let's go home." As she went to stand up, her knee buckled under her.

"Should I even say I told you so? You know I'm gonna carry you back to base. Come on, I'll give you a piggy-back ride little girl."

"I don't know, my mommy told me to never take piggy-back rides from strangers."

As they arrived back at base and Randall went to set Devan down, he noticed that she had fallen asleep.

"_Well, at least she's not having nightmares." _He carried her over to his car and set her down in the passenger seat. While driving her back home, he kept sneaking glances at her sleeping form. "_What am I thinking? I know I can't be with her. Why do I keep doing this to myself?" _As they arrived at Woody's building. He woke her up. "Devan, wake up, you're home."

"What, how did I get here?"

"You fell asleep, come on, lets get you upstairs so you can get a shower and some food into you. You okay to walk?"

"Yeah, I think I'm find, can you just walk up with me incase?" As he helped her to the apartment, he was about to leave when she stopped him. "Randall do you want to stay for dinner? It's the least I could do since you literally carried me home."

"Yeah I could do that."

As she opened the door, she was met by three sets of eyes. " Hey everybody, what's going on?"

"Well if you don't mind, Woody asked me to come to dinner." Jordan said as she stood up.

When Devan saw Jordan in the room, her mentality went straight back to Marine mode. "It's not my apartment. Hey Woody, is it okay if Randall stays for dinner?"

Woodys head popped out of the kitchen. "Yeah, uh, I guess it's fine."

"Well in that case, I'm going to go get a shower quick."

"So, what did you two do today?" asked Mrs. Maquire

"Well we ran about four miles, then we ran about half of the obstacle course before Devans knee finally gave out."

"Her knee gave out? Should she be walking on it?"

"Yeah, it's Devan, she'll be fine."

"Well, you seem to know my daughter very well. I'm glad she has someone to keep her in check."

"Thank you mam, but I'd do just about anything for her." Well, I'm gonna go make sure she's okay in there."

As he walked off, Jordan went over to Woody. "They seem very close. If I were you, I'd be a little jealous." When Jordan went back out to sit with Nadine, Woody knew that he'd have to figure out just what was going on between Devan and Randall.

After everyone had left, Woody looked back onto a fairly uneventful evening which, consisted of Nadine telling embarrassing stories of her poor daughter. With a silent laugh, Woody walked into the living room to find Devan sitting on the couch, in the dark reading a book. Deciding to sneak up behind her like he used to during late nights at the morgue, he crept up behind her. And just as he was about to jump in front of her she jumped over the side of the couch to land right beside him. "AH!" was all he said as he fell to the ground.

"Let me give you a little piece of advice, never sneak up on a Marine." After she helped him back up she sat back down on the couch and started to read again."

After a few moments to regain his composer Woody walked over and stood beside her. "How can you read without a light on?"

"I'm just used to it I guess, I didn't even notice the light was off." She replied giving him a weak smile.

As he sat down next to her she seemed to relax a little bit. "Turn around" he said motioning to her with his hands to do so.

"Excuse me?" she said with a shocked expression on her face.

"Do you trust me?" As she nodded and turned around, he started to lightly rub her shoulders and back.

"If it starts to hurt just tell me." As she nodded in agreement she leaned against him and let out a soft moan.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, don't stop"

"Yes mam." He replied with a sly smile on my face.

"Oh come on you punk, get your mind out of the gutter." As she said this she turned around to face him. "Although, I wouldn't mind coming to join you." With that she climbed onto his lap, straddling him and running her hands on his chest.

"So, just how good do you feel tonight?" He asked in a seductive tone, all the while running his hands up and down her back. Letting one come to rest just inside the hem of her pants.

"Well, I feel good enough to do this." In one swift motion she grabbed his arm, twisted it, and pulled it behind his back. Laughing the entire time.

"What the! Oh shit, I think you just dislocated my shoulder!"

"What, oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" As she let go of his arm he swung around and scooped her up into his arms with a chuckle. "Oh no you don't, if I wasn't afraid of actually hurting you I'd have you pinned to the ground in a second flat!"

As he put her down, he kept her close. "I'd like to see that." With that certain look in his eyes, he leaned in and just as he was about to kiss her the doorbell rang. "Are you kidding me!" He whispered to himself. "I should probably go answer that." When she nodded and reluctantly pulled away he walked over and yanked the door open to find a suprised Jordan standing on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jordan, what are you doing here?"

"Garret sent me. Apparently you turned your phone off. He needs you to go to the morgue, something came up in an old case." She answered back.

"Oh, well Devan I gotta take this one. You gonna be okay here?" He asked Devan

"I could just come down with you if that's okay?"

As Woody looked to Jordan for an answer she gave him a weak smile and agreed. "Yeah, I guess that won't be a problem."

"Okay, let us get our coats and we'll meet you downstairs."

As they walked out of the apartment building Devan felt a strange sensation. She was trained to trust her instincts so she stopped dead in her tracks making Woody run into her. "Don't move." As she looked around a confused looking Jordan got out of the car and walked over to them.

"What's going on?"

"Jordan, I'm borrowing your car. You two stay here."

As Devan ran over to get into the car the other two followed her as she ran. "Like hell I'm about to let you run off again."

"Look, if you two want to be sure you're going to see tomorrow, I highly suggest you stay here."

"Devan what the hell is going on?" Jordan yelled at her.

Just as Devan spun around to face Jordan a black SUV squealed around the corner. "Get in NOW!" Devan screamed as she jumped into the drivers seat of the ME's issued Suburban. "God damn it." Devan mumbled under her breath as she squealed off of the curb. "How in the hell did they find me?" She asked herself.

"How did who find you?!" the two in the back seat exclaimed at the same time.

"If we are alive at the end of the day I'll explain everything to you. Woody, call Randall and tell him that I'm gonna keep these guys on my asses but I need him to set up a little greeting party for our friends here. Lady don't you dare walk out in front of me!"

As Woody called Randall on Devan's cell phone Jordan clutched the seat and looked at Devan. "_How in the hell did this woman keep this big of a secret from her family and friends for so long?_" She thought to herself.

"Devan Randall said that they would intercept you at the entrance of Franklin Park in 10 minutes. He wants to know if you can keep them off for that long."

"Tell him that he better send someone else over to us because we just picked up three more in front and another two in back! Track the GPS on my phone and get to us as soon as possible cause were stopping here." With that, the cars in front, behind, and beside them stopped and turned to the side to block any path they possibly had to get out. "You two stay in here. I'm going to keep them off as long as I can."

As she went to get out Woody went to open his door. "Devan like hell your going to do this by yourself!"

Woody, they won't kill me because they need me. You on the other hand are completely useless and they will kill you the second you step out of this car. I want you two to lie down on the floor. Okay? I'm not shitting around here. This is what I do so do me a favor and actually listen to me." As the two in the back nodded Devan stepped out of the car. "Long time no see boys, now where's my boy Addie, I know he's here, he wouldn't miss this for the world."

At that Admandu stepped out of his car. "Well my little one, you thought you could run and hide did you, well look how well that worked out. If this is America's perfection then I guess that I'm better than perfection. I guess that makes me God!"


End file.
